


Carve my Love into Your Hands

by sapphicsavanna



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsavanna/pseuds/sapphicsavanna
Summary: Cheryl and Toni have a thing for hands – a consistent, undeniable, magnetic desire to be touching each other at all times, even in the subtlest of ways.Post rescue from the 2x17 Sisters of Quiet Mercy and what happened in the car ride back to Toni’s (and beyond)





	1. Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter, more planned for their journey as I will keep up with this cathartic Choni writing as long as possible/ my own personal love life resurrects itself.
> 
> This is my first real fanfic so I’d love a lil love. I’m just a bisexual, early 20 something pisces bb trying to fill in the missing blanks for my fav wlw pairings.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr :)
> 
> https://sapphicsavanna.tumblr.com

Toni could hear the rusted door rattling behind them while the group fled the chilling area as fast as humanly possible, away from that foul place and the nuns who tortured the vulnerable in the name of God. It made her blood boil just thinking about it and she couldn’t stand breathing that cold, musty air for one more second. All she focused on was the vice-like grip Cheryl’s hand had on her own.

Cheryl.

Toni could feel Cheryl’s hand intertwining in her own. She was here, a tangible being. They had rescued her. She wasn’t stuck in that hellhole any longer. She was safe.  
The mantra played over and over in Toni’s head until Kevin’s voice signaled that the group had finally reached his truck parked on the lonely backroads of the woods, albeit Kevin’s speed allowing him to reach it the quickest.

“Here! Hurry!” Kevin shouted to eager ears.

Toni turned her head around once more to ensure there were no ominous nuns following their trail and then proceeded to open the back door behind Kevin’s driver’s side for Cheryl to hop in first, herself second. 

Finally, Toni let out the breath she’d been holding in ever since they got here. Hell, ever since Cheryl went missing. It had only been a few days that she’d been gone but it felt as if time was slowly ticking by that entire time, the pain and fear dramatically drawn out. Toni sank into the seat as the brutal breath exited her body, sweet relief flooding in to take its place in her chest. Once Veronica had circled the car to jump into the passenger seat, Kevin turned the key, starting the engine before she had even fully closed the door.

“Well I’d say that liberation mission was successful. Creepy and straight out of a Catholic nunnery horror story, but nonetheless successful.” Veronica lightly began after a brief silence following their departure from the woods. “And Cheryl, I’m really glad we were able to get you out of there.” She looks towards the two girls in the backseat, offering a genuine smile as a subtle display of comfort.

Cheryl had been leaning her head on Toni’s shoulder ever since they got into the vehicle, their hands still latched together on top of Toni’s lap while Cheryl’s legs were curled up, muddied feet from running through the woods splayed on the seat next to her. 

Toni wasn’t sure if Cheryl was going to respond, if she had the energy to respond or if her mind had caught up to what happened in the last twenty minutes. 

However, her voice, slightly wavered, spoke up almost immediately.  
“Thank you. I can’t even begin to express my gratitude properly. Thank you too, Kevin. And of course, thank you Toni.” Cheryl squeezed Toni’s hand on the last ‘thank you’ and removed her head from Toni’s shoulder for a moment just to look up at the pink-haired girl, her lips turned upwards slightly. Toni brought her second hand up to the ones latched on her lap and rubbed her thumbs along the soft skin of Cheryl’s hands before bringing one of the redhead’s porcelain hands up to her lips, quietly kissing the back of it. Cheryl smiled at her again as she removed her hand, instead laying her head down on Toni’s lap and re-lacing her right hand with Toni’s left. Toni’s right hand moved to Cheryl’s red locks, playing with the hair at her nape in a gentle and reassuring manner.

“I am certain no comparable grandeur escape has ever been executed in that sad, nightmarish remake of ‘The Conjuring’ so applause to all of you on that.” Cheryl added.  
There it was, Toni thought, the Cheryl that she recognized. It calmed her soul to realize that the Sisters hadn’t taken away the best parts of the girl who had already been through hell and back.  
“And I just hope that our kiss left all of the poor kids stuck in that dungeon of a room with some semblance of hope. It’ll be our ‘It Gets Better” contributive campaign T.T.” 

“Wait, you guys kissed? Not only kissed but kissed in a room full of kids undergoing gay conversion therapy? Okay ladies, I see you.” Kevin gleamed as he glanced backwards quickly, still focused on driving but too intrigued not to participate. 

Toni involuntarily smiled.

 

After rehashing the iconic kiss and teasing Veronica for interrupting ---“Okay, but there were angry nuns fast approaching us and as much of a deterrent as teenage cleavage can be, we had to get the fuck out of there.” Veronica proclaimed------ the group reached Sunnyside trailer park where Toni had instructed Kevin to take them to. Ever since her uncle had met his new girlfriend Paula at the Whyte Wyrm’s New Year’s Party, he has mostly been staying at her trailer on the other end of Sunnyside. Because of that, she doesn’t have to worry so much about being forced to couch hop these days. She also managed to steal the key away from him long enough to make a copy for herself, just in case situations like tonight arose. Toni was just immensely grateful she had a secure place to take Cheryl and did not have to worry about getting locked out.

As they pulled up next to her uncle’s trailer, the safe bubble the group had created in Kevin’s truck started to slowly fade away and Toni could feel the apprehension stir in Cheryl’s body. The ride here had been rather upbeat, Kevin and Veronica keeping the mood light and Toni offering Cheryl the small comforts she needed without anyone delving too deep into the tragic situation they just had faced. But the rush of escaping the nuns had dissipated and reality had begun to set in. Cheryl sat up out of Toni’s lap nervously, keeping their hands connected like it was her lifeline.

“Thank you guys again so much,” Toni started, “I could never have gotten Cheryl out if it wasn’t for you two.” She touched Kevin and then Veronica on the shoulder, attempting to convey her level of gratitude by something other than her words because to be honest, words could never be enough.

“Anytime.” Said Veronica with an empathetic smile.  
“Always game for a 007 style escape with you Vixens.” Kevin proclaimed.

Toni grabbed her bag and slung it over her left shoulder while hopping out of the truck, temporarily disconnecting her and Cheryl’s hands and then turned around to offer Cheryl it back. Latching on, she followed suit and jumped out of the truck to join Toni on the ground. Walking up to the trailer hand in hand, Cheryl mouthed one last ‘thank you’ towards her other saviors in the truck while Toni pushed her key into the lock and opened the door. 

The flimsy door flung open quite easily, revealing an atmosphere opposite to the luxuries Cheryl had grown used to at Thornhill and then Thistlehouse, yet one Toni was more than accustomed to.

The small trailer had brown, shag carpeting throughout the main room except for the kitchen, which had cheap off-white linoleum coating the floors. The couch was older, but still a cozy, deep brown, plush oasis that melted any soul who collapsed onto it. Knit blankets and fluffy pillows scattered its’ surface. Artwork of the stunning nature surrounding Riverdale, images that Toni had captured, hung on the walls. The dusted, tobacco-riddled scent to the trailer, while expected, also held a whiff of floral and vanilla (all Toni).  
While it screamed Southside and less than the 99%, Cheryl felt the most comfortable she had felt in a long time, perhaps years. There was no threat of Penelope, Uncle Claudius, or the haunting demons of her family’s past -just an inviting home.

“Are you hungry?” Toni asked, grasping Cheryl’s elbow with her free hand and breaking the momentary silence that appeared once the girls had closed the front door, closing themselves off to the harsh town that is Riverdale, if only for a night.

Cheryl’s entire body warmed to her words, turning herself towards the stunning ray of light that is Toni Topaz. 

“I am actually. Starving. But would you mind if I take a shower first? My body feels like it’s covered in a film of sweat and grime and that needs to be eradicated immediately.” Cheryl responded as she wrapped her arms around Toni’s neck. 

Unable to resist the space any longer, Cheryl leaned her forehead against Toni’s forehead and took a deep breath. 

“I still cannot believe you came bursting into movie night and broke me out of that horrid, melancholy, outright frightening place like it was nothing at all. You were amazing T.T., you.. you..” Cheryl’s voice trembled so badly towards the end of her statement that it scared Toni, the first major sign acknowledging her trauma since she’d been freed. 

Toni interjected swiftly. “Hey, you’re okay. I’m here. Not leaving. Not going anywhere. I’m here. You’re safe.” Toni stated as she ran her fingers softly up and down Cheryl’s back. She wasn’t fully certain if she was reassuring herself or the fragile, beautiful soul latching onto her own, slightly less damaged body.

They both pulled their faces away from each other long enough to stare into the others’ eyes. The inherent unknown clouded both pairs, but a stronger feeling immediately took over. Passion pulling them in closer, lips collided in equal parts burning lust and uninhibited devotion. Unlike their precious, public kiss shared less than an hour earlier, this joining was just for them. Cheryl was the first to glide her tongue past Toni’s lips, who easily let the appendage slip past and enter her own mouth. Toni’s tongue began playing with Cheryl’s, utterly indulging in the fact that this was finally happening. They were finally happening, and nothing in this world had ever felt more right.

They held on tight yet gentle, as if they were afraid for the other to break. They were inexplicably unable to resist the desire to get as close as possible to the other. Bodies melted together as one against the front door.

Cheryl’s left hand and Toni’s right hand intertwined above Cheryl’s head as the two got lost in their embrace.

Their hands never faltering, never leaving their counterpart.


	2. All the Ways You Make Me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Cheryl's first night after the SoQM escape & Toni's inner thoughts about Cheryl.
> 
> They're just so soft and adorable I can't help myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to know more about what's going on in Toni's life/ mind.
> 
> On a roll tonight, maybe a chapter 3 coming shortly who knoooowwws :)  
> Please leave a comment/kudos if you want give me some motivation to finish the next chapter immediately.

They break apart after close to a minute, only to be pulled back into another kiss moments after the loss of connection was simply too much to bear. 

For Cheryl, she has never felt this type of adoration before. People have always wanted things from her -status, money, her body. Her trust in other humans was nonexistent after Jason passed -until she met Toni, someone who didn’t ask for a single thing except for Cheryl’s time, Cheryl’s honesty. As she had already admitted to Toni, Cheryl craved her. She craved her touch, obviously, but more so, she craved her mind. The girls had spent the past few weeks talking to each other on the phone for endless hours at night and texting incessantly, regarding both important, personal information as well as silly chatter. It was so incredibly nice having someone to share pieces of herself with again, someone who genuinely wanted to know her.

For Toni, it was a similar feeling of finding that person to connect with on a level above just physical. She’s a Serpent, she’s been around the block and dated multiple men and women before, but never like this. Never has she felt this intensely, this fervently about someone else. She’s used to the meaningless relationships scattered with superficial lust, but this is far from it. It scares her more than any gang fight or drunken family debacle. Toni is not one to be scared. Ever. Yet here she is. Toni’s unwavering devotion to the girl in question spooks her far past explanation. 

She’s not used to being vulnerable.

Attempting not to overthink everything, Toni concludes their ravishing kisses with a final soft one, eventually ghosting her lips over Cheryl’s, lips hovering afterwards and breathing in the other’s air.

Toni’s hand leaves Cheryl’s, instead rising up to Cheryl’s face, stroking her gorgeous cheekbone and finally reaching its destination slightly lower, lightly holding her chin.

“About that food,” Toni finally speaks up, “We have two solid, constant options in this household; pizza or ramen?”

Cheryl smiles, still reeling from feeling those breathtaking lips that were just pressed intimately against her own.

“Pizza sounds great.” She whispers, smile still gleaming from ear to ear. 

Toni melts and responds by smiling, reattaching their hands, and leaning in once more, utterly unable to resist the allure of Cheryl. Nothing explicitly specific about her in that moment. Not her luscious lips, her envious body, her mysterious personality -just all of it, Cheryl in her entirety.

“Come with me to find sleep clothes for yourself. Then shower. There are fresh towels in the bathroom and I’ll have your food waiting for you when you get out,” Toni says as she slowly heads towards her small room, still holding onto Cheryl’s hand while bringing her ever so timidly into her own personal space.

“Welcome,” Toni teases, “to my own little slice of heaven.”   
Cheryl looks around at Toni Topaz’s small room, her personal space, her most intimate aesthetic.

There are items Cheryl expected: posters of rock bands she can’t really recognize, biker magazines, flannel bedsheets, a blue tapestry adorning her bedside wall, LED lights pinned up along the edges of the ceiling. It was very biker chic. 

However, there were also things she did not expect. A large orange Himalayan salt lamp was next to her twin bed, a row of healthy plants perched on the windowsill, glow in the dark stars were spread out on the ceiling, and multiple pictures of Toni as a child with what Cheryl suspected to be her mother were framed on top of the dresser. It was such a perfectly pleasant representation of the girl standing beside her.

As Cheryl silently took in every inch of her room, Toni disconnected their hands to rummage through her dresser.   
“I think these will fit you fine. The sweats might be a little short but at least they’re the comfiest pair I own.” Toni smiled at Cheryl as she handed the taller girl a burgundy long sleeved shirt and a pair of worn, gray sweatpants. Their fingers brushed while transferring possession of the clothes, eliciting a spark of desire that both instantly felt. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Toni broke the silence.

“I’ll... go get the food started. Take as long as you need in the shower, Bombshell.” Toni says playfully and manages a supportive smile before exiting the room, Cheryl following right behind her. 

“Thank you. My body is truly aching for the cathartic steam of a hot shower right now. They would only allow us cold ones back there.” Cheryl stated, her voice holding strong despite casually referring to the nightmare she had just escaped.

They shared one last warm glance as the redhead entered the bathroom before shutting the door.

Toni lets out another breath she wasn’t aware she had been holding.   
This is the first time she has been alone with her thoughts all night and she was simply overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with the fading adrenaline from the break-out, overwhelmed with what she imagined Cheryl had gone through every painstaking minute in that hell, overwhelmed by her own emotions over the past few days of worrying nonstop, and of course, overwhelmed by her overall feelings for Cheryl.

The girl was literally showering in the room next to Toni, she could hear the sound of the water lapping at Cheryl’s body, but still being unable to physically see her after she had been missing gave Toni anxiety. And don’t even get her started on her physical attraction to Cheryl. Toni was inherently turned on by the thought of Cheryl’s jaw-dropping naked body in the bathroom right now, but the pressing issue of making sure the girl she cared about was okay, or as okay as she can be all things considering, came before her desire. 

Toni was used to being the alpha in relationships, with women especially. She liked taking care of the people she treasured most in the world. But with Cheryl, everything was amplified -from the butterflies in Toni’s stomach to the desire pooled at her core.

Toni first noticed her at the drag race. How could she not? The girl was walking sex. 

“Oh, by the way, who was the redhead at the race who sniped my flag girl role, Jug?” Toni asked Jughead at the Wyrm a few days after the ill-fated race. 

“Cheryl? Cheryl Blossom?” Jughead started. “She’s the epitome of all that is wrong with the Northside, that’s what she is. A tortured, gothic rich bitch with a narcissistic complex.” He cynically said in typical Jughead fashion. “Why do you want to know?”

Toni wasn’t completely sure why she wanted to know, to know everything about the girl in question. Toni wanted to know why Jug would describe her that way. How was she tortured? What had happened to her? Toni knew a bit about her brother Jason’s murder, but she wanted to know more. How did it really affect Cheryl? Was the stunning redhead still reeling from his death or had she somehow found a way to cope? Was she in a relationship? How many kids did she want? Was she queer? Was she a top or a bottom? How did she like her eggs in the morning?   
The questions flooded Toni’s mind in unstoppable waves.

“No reason, just curious.” She replied instead.

Obviously, Toni had stalked Cheryl on Instagram. The girl’s profile was public after all, how could she resist?  
It all looked faked to Toni: the smiles in her selfies, the friends included in the posts were few and far between, the captions that spewed sass but held no real bite to them.

Toni saw a girl who was hurting instead, and most likely hurting badly. She was hopelessly intrigued with this beautiful, tragic girl whose story Toni was desperate to unearth. 

When Southside High got shutdown and she found out her and her friends were being sent to Riverdale High, Toni could not have been more ecstatic. Sure, there would be the clean classrooms, Wifi, and hallways not resembling a prison, but there would also be a certain ravenous redhead.

Needless to say, the first day did not go over so well. ‘Queen of the Buskers’ did have a nice ring to it though, Toni admitted to herself later on. But holy shit did this girl have some huge walls, carefully constructed to shield herself within. To her, feeling nothing was better than getting swallowed in the pain of the past, so she was intent on keeping any kind of hurt out and as a repercussion, joy as well. It broke Toni’s heart.

Toni saw Cheryl standing right behind her grandfather at the Pickens Day protest, hanging on every word Toni was saying as if she genuinely cared. A Blossom, protesting Pickens Day and the slaughter of Toni’s ancestors? She looked over at Cheryl after Hiram Lodge’s shutdown of their peaceful protest. It only lasted heartbeat, a true blink-and-you’ll-miss-it moment -Cheryl’s walls were gone as Toni gazed over, only the softest expression left on her face. Her eyes conveyed a warmth unseen at the drag race, in the hallways of Riverdale High, or anywhere on @cherylbomshell’s Instagram page. As quickly as the walls disappeared, they had returned. Cheryl broke the brief visual connection the two had shared and walked away, towards an older, redheaded woman. Surely her mother. Rather dreary vibe to her, Toni thought. 

It was in the millisecond long gaze, that undeniable, captivating aura that was Cheryl Blossom had run into Toni like a train. If she thought she had to get to know her before, she really fucking did now.

So when she overheard Cheryl’s conversation with Jughead in the girl’s bathroom one fateful Friday a few weeks later, Toni just couldn’t help herself, it was the perfect opportunity. She exited the stall, determined and eager.

“Did you just tell Jughead that Archie and Betty kissed?”

 

The bathroom interaction had only left Toni more interested in tearing down Cheryl’s walls and thanks to Fangs blowing her off, Toni was able to do so the following night at the movies and then the integral moment at Pop’s. Toni could not believe that all it took to get Cheryl to open up was to make her realize that Toni was sincerely interested in her well-being. It seemed like no one aside from her brother had ever done that. She never wanted Cheryl to feel so alone again. The weeks that followed were filled with milkshakes at Pop’s, hours of conversation about both girls’ interests, an insane will reading, shopping trips, homework sessions, and the sleepover that awoke something primal in Toni. 

“Penny for your thoughts, Miss Topaz? In fact, I’d pay way more than a penny to know what’s brewing in that beautiful head of yours.” Cheryl said with a smooth hint of seduction, snapping Toni out of her internal introspection that had her zoning out the last few minutes, the pizza almost burning in the oven thanks to her neglect.

Toni was speechless. Cheryl had on her sweats and shirt, wet red locks cascading down her shoulders. She looked more exposed, more stunning, than ever before. Toni couldn’t help the huge grin plastered on her face at the natural beauty that is Cheryl Blossom, her innermost scars laid bare right before Toni’s very eyes.

“Come here.”


	3. With Thunder Comes Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because my smol bean Toni is hurting too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get too emotional writing these late at night, my pisces ass needs to chiiiiillll. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> Long next three days at work so will update Friday.

Cheryl sauntered over to the kitchen, bare feet traveling from carpet to linoleum with a hint of urgency, unabashedly craving Toni’s proximity. While necessary and extremely satisfying, the shower was her first time alone with her thoughts since the escape. Cheryl was torn between emotions -whiplash from feeling hopeless, crying in her seat by the projector, to suddenly feeling complete elation at finally seeing Toni, hugging Toni, and then kissing Toni. She let the water warm her body, washing away every speck of dirt that lingered, smiling as she recognized Toni’s shampoo, massaging it into her scalp. The shower was blissful, but she needed a warmth that a steaming shower simply couldn’t provide.

Toni had not yet removed her boots, so their height difference was practically nonexistent once Toni stood up from the dining room table, finally shutting the oven off as she met Cheryl the last few steps. Their hands met first, clinging to their counterparts before Toni moved hers up to Cheryl’s head and Cheryl softly wrapping hers around Toni’s middle. Toni ran her fingers through Cheryl’s drying hair, kissing high on her forehead, smiling into the place where red locks met ivory skin and sniffing her own vanilla scented shampoo.

“Much better,” Toni murmured in between kisses to Cheryl’s forehead. “How do you feel?”

“Heavenly. I believe I’ve managed to rid myself of every trace of that filthy madhouse, although my nails are the pressing tragedy and require immediate attention.” Cheryl halfway smirked, attempting to bring some light bantering to their emotional evening and relieve some of the heaviness that hung between them. “Those fashion impaired trolls had me moving sandbags from one side of the musty basement to the other, the definition of pointless.”

Toni isn’t sure what transpired next. This brisk flood of emotion rose up in her body until she felt like she was choking on it. This had never happened to her before, even when she was younger dealing with her mother’s drug addiction or pain from the various injuries obtained as a Serpent. No matter what, she always maintained some control over how she let out her feelings, never crying in front of others. But not tonight -tonight she can’t help herself. 

Toni squeezes Cheryl, trying to burrow her face into the girl’s neck, intent on Cheryl not seeing the tears falling wildly down Toni’s face. It was a useless effort as Cheryl felt the wet drops slide down her neck. Cheryl gently pulled away a bit to see Toni’s face, wiping a tear off of the distraught girl’s face in the process.

“Toni?”

“What’s wrong?”

She waits in silence, patiently allowing Toni time to respond.

“Nothing is wrong, Cher.” Toni muffles, softly crying. “I’m just really happy. Happy you’re here now.” She paused as she broke down a little more. “But I wasn’t…I was… honestly…I was also really scared the past few days. Of a few things. Like I’d never see you again and the painful, sunken feeling in my stomach that began once I found out you were missing would never go away. Also…I am really scared of my feelings. For you.”

Cheryl and Toni’s eyes locked at the admission. She could tell that it was really difficult for Toni to lay herself open like that, all cards on the table with no hint of ambiguity. 

“Oh, T.T.” Cheryl took a seat at the dining table immediately to their right and pulled Toni down to sit on her lap, encompassing her hands within her own.

“Let me finish, please,” Toni pleaded strongly as she wiped the remnants of her own tears and collapsed fully into Cheryl’s embrace, head leaning on hers for support. “These past few weeks have been amazing. I’ve never met someone who I’ve connected with like this, who I immediately trusted so much without any solid reassurance that you were someone worth trusting. Ever since the drag race, I’ve been just wanting to get to know you, everything about you. I know I’ve been there for you, supporting you, but holy shit Cher, you’ve helped me and made my life so much better. Hell, I never would have thought I’d be excelling at school thanks to our study sessions, or a fucking cheerleader for that matter. I want to be better, and I feel like I can do anything I set my mind to now, because of you.”

As soon as Cheryl felt like Toni was done and it was her turn to speak, she didn’t hesitate.

“Toni, I feel the same way about you. You’ve been my light at the end of this yearlong familial nightmare. Locked up in that ghoulish place, I thought about you constantly. If it hadn’t been for you, I’d still be trapped in there, no light in sight at the end of the tunnel. I can’t even begin to convey how much it shocked me, that someone cared enough to come to my rescue. I was strong in there despite everything, I did not let them get into my head, but I was so worn down and finally breaking right when you came charging in that door.” Cheryl speaks in the most sincere, impassioned voice.

Neither girl had severed their gazes, both still looking into the other’s eyes. 

“Now I get to heal, to figure out who I am. To learn to love myself, all because of you.” Cheryl concludes, pouring all of her newfound hope and happiness into her words.

Toni can’t help herself any longer and disconnects their hands in order to wrap her arms around Cheryl’s neck, moving from sitting sideways on Cheryl’s lap to straddling her. With light brown eyes focused on darker ones, Toni feathers her fingers along Cheryl’s jawline, sweeping up to brush a loose strand of red hair behind her ear before leaning in for a kiss. 

It starts off simple, sweet, Cheryl latching her hands behind Toni’s back and Toni pouring her heart into slow, affectionate kisses. But like the sudden, crackling boom of thunder, Cheryl’s hands move lower as she pushes them harder into Toni’s back right above her ass, pulling their bodies flush together. Toni moans into Cheryl’s mouth as her core comes into contact with the top of Cheryl’s pubic bone, unable to prevent the roll of her hips downwards that leaves a hitch in both girl’s breaths and wetness pooling at each of their centers. 

Toni is frantic, cupping Cheryl’s face with both of her hands while fighting for a dominance she already possessed, grinding down and clinging on for dear life to this stunning woman. Cheryl is the opposite, wholly melting into Toni’s movements while still providing encouraging pressure to her back. She’s soft, plush, pliable, and utterly satisfied with having Toni claim her so she can have that reassurance that Cheryl is here and she’s not going anywhere. Toni’s lips move down to Cheryl’s neck, nipping at the skin behind her left ear, licking and kissing every inch with unwavering passion.

Cheryl lets out the sexiest moan Toni has ever heard, only spurring on Toni’s hands to leave Cheryl’s face and travel downwards, down Cheryl’s arms, lightly touching her sides before hovering over the exposed skin on her stomach where her shirt had slightly risen up.

“Is this okay?” Toni asks as her nails ghost over Cheryl’s skin, wanting to ensure Cheryl was content and consenting.

“Yes, oh my God yes. Don’t stop. Please.” Cheryl whimpers, her hands moving from Toni’s back, first to push Toni’s jacket off of her and then settling on Toni’s hips, bracing the smaller girl on top of herself. Toni skirts her hands underneath Cheryl’s shirt, running them first along her taut abs before flattening her hands and spreading them out towards Cheryl’s sides in an attempt to feel as much of her as physically possible. 

Toni’s mouth leaves Cheryl’s neck and returns to attach their mouths, sensually biting down on Cheryl’s bottom lip and grinding down harder than she had been, swiftly swallowing Cheryl’s satisfied, responsive moan. Toni’s hands reach the underside of Cheryl’s braless breasts, only delicately grazing them on her way to run her nails down Cheryl’s back, their tongues dueling. 

Cheryl, no longer compliant with Toni having all of the control, disconnects herself from the kiss, to Toni’s grunting disappointment, only to receive a squeal of approval once Cheryl reconnected her lips on Toni’s neck. Cheryl clutches onto Toni’s jaw with her right hand, left hand traveling up Toni’s mesh covered stomach until she reaches her covered breast. Cheryl had begun moving downwards from Toni’s neck, kissing her collarbone until she reaches the tops of Toni’s breasts. Looking up at her for wordless approval, Cheryl receives it through Toni’s passionate, breathless expression as she squeezes the girl’s breast through her shirt while kissing the top of Toni’s left breast only covered by the thin mesh. Toni lets out a whimper as she grinds down into Cheryl, hands holding the redhead to her chest.

As instantaneously as the mood had shifted earlier, thunder roared and the mood shifted again when Cheryl’s stomach suddenly growled. Cheryl groaned in embarrassment, her head landing on Toni’s chest, trying desperately to hide. 

Toni laughed instead, running her hands down Cheryl’s back and out from underneath the girl’s shirt.

“Since you clearly cannot stand to wait any longer, let’s finally get to that pizza.” Toni teased.

 

 

The girls happily ate slightly burnt pizza at the table, the mood peaceful, heaviness no longer filling the air. Toni, still in Cheryl’s lap, had turned around to face the table, leaning back into Cheryl’s arms every other minute. They chat about the upcoming school play that Kevin is directing, a show on Netflix Cheryl insists she and Toni devour over the weekend, and how despite what had happened, Cheryl really wants to go back to school tomorrow, get back to her life.

Exhausted, they both get ready for bed after eating. Toni finally changes out of that revealing rescue attire, showers and puts on pajamas before heading back to her room where Cheryl was waiting.

Cheryl’s tired form was already underneath the covers in the left side of the bed closest to the wall, head lying down on the pillow, hair splayed out around her. She looks so peaceful, Toni thought as she mindfully stepped towards the bed. She first sits down on it in order to turn down the dimness on her salt lamp, leaving an ethereal, peachy glow to the room before pulling back the covers and climbing into bed next to the girl of her dreams.  
Toni turned to face Cheryl, scooting a little closer but still leaving some space just in case it’s what Cheryl wanted right now.  
Turns out, that was the last thing Cheryl wanted. Instead she motioned for Toni to lie on her back and lift her right arm up so Cheryl could settle her head on Toni. 

She wraps her right arm around Toni’s midsection, playing peacefully with a few loose strings at the end of her worn shirt. Toni encircles Cheryl with her own right arm, switching between stroking the glimpses of skin on her shoulder where the shirt had fallen aside and fiddling with long strands of red hair. 

“Toni, as wary as I am about what tomorrow might bring, I’m so inconceivably happy,” Cheryl sighed a few minutes later, breaking the comfortable silence that the girls had found themselves cocooned in, “This sanctuary we’ve constructed for ourselves in the last couple of hours will most likely shatter, returning to the bleak reality that is my Dickensian existence. However, I’m vastly, unequivocally blessed to have you fighting for me, willing to walk into the flames for me, beside me. I’m not alone anymore and I’m actually learning to love myself thanks to you. For the first time in a long time, I am optimistic about the future, the future with my Cha Cha, my T.T., my girlfriend.” 

The last word came out so quietly, Toni wasn’t even sure if she had heard it correctly. Girlfriend. Hearing Cheryl refer to her as her girlfriend out loud made Toni smile and hold Cheryl tighter. 

“So, will you take on tomorrow with me? Take on many tomorrows with me?” Cheryl asked, grinning up at Toni through tired lashes. 

They were on the precipice of a captivating storm, unsure of where the waves would eventually take them, but no longer afraid of the unknown. 

“As long as I’m with you? Always.” Toni whispered, leaning down to briefly capture Cheryl’s lips and then softly tangling their legs together as both girls drifted off into a divine slumber.


	4. You Are My Family Now, I Trust You With My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter, my babies just trying to find their fucking way in this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter (basically 99% smut) written and will post later tonight after editing ;)

The dull, orange glow from Toni’s salt lamp mixed with the first light of morning that shone through slightly crooked blinds and onto the two figures sleeping soundly. Cheryl woke up first, her eyes not yet adjusted to the newfound light when a brief moment of panic set in. After the last handful of mornings waking up in a cold, miserable cell, Cheryl wasn’t used to being so warm. The pleasant sense of safety threw her off. She lifted her head abruptly to look around, coming upon the most adorable sight and instantly dispelling any fears that had accompanied her just moments before. At some point in the night, Toni had switched positions with Cheryl. Now, Cheryl was lying flat on her back with Toni draped around her, fast asleep still and snoring ever so slightly. 

Toni’s head was positioned directly underneath Cheryl’s left breast, the back of her head resting against it for a cushioned support that Cheryl certainly was not opposed to. She was unable to help herself and immediately reached over with her left hand, playing with Toni’s hair, trailing her fingers to her scalp, neck, and then shoulder blades underneath Toni’s sleep shirt. She craved touching this girl, craved that Toni actually wanted to be touched by her. This relationship that they had just solidified last night was still so new that every touch, every kiss felt utterly exhilarating. 

Toni’s right arm lay pressed between her own body and Cheryl’s thigh, her right leg following a similar path down Cheryl’s body, but it was Toni’s left appendages that were killing Cheryl. Toni’s left arm was wrapped around Cheryl’s exposed stomach, her shirt having ridden up to above her belly button at some point in the night and sweatpants drooping a bit low. Toni’s left hand was splayed from the tips of her fingers at Cheryl’s right hip to her palm resting below Cheryl’s belly button. Her thumb was subconsciously moving back and forth, faintly stroking Cheryl’s skin. Cheryl could feel Toni’s calming breath rhythmically setting her nerves alight as they passed over her exposed midsection’s porcelain skin. Toni’s left leg was draped around Cheryl’s left leg, lazily using it for support. Despite the thick sweatpants, Cheryl could feel the heat radiating from her bed partner’s body and it was so difficult to not haul her up into a frantic kiss. 

As adorable as a cuddly, sleeping Toni was, Cheryl had no idea what time it was since her phone was in her horrid mother’s hands at Thistlehouse. Cheryl moved slightly, whispering, “Toni, T.T.” while guiding Toni’s head to lay on Cheryl’s left arm instead of her body so that Cheryl could see her face. 

The small pink haired girl stirred in Cheryl’s arms and let out a mumbled groan followed by a theatrical yawn. So, she’s not a morning person, noted Cheryl, smiling from ear to ear. Toni removed her hand from Cheryl’s stomach to stretch, her leg straightening out and stiffening, leaving Cheryl’s side. Cheryl initially cringed at the loss of heat, but after she finished waking up her body, Toni’s limbs collapsed back onto Cheryl.

“Good morning, T.T.,” Cheryl sighed into Toni’s scalp as she guided Toni’s head up ever so slightly to her own face, needing her kiss more than she needed oxygen.

“Morning, beautiful.” Toni whispered in between kisses. “I love hearing my favorite nickname as I wake up.” 

“T.T.? You really like it?” Cheryl asked. 

“Mhhmmmm. How on earth did you ever manage to come up with that one?” Toni teased, burrowing her face into Cheryl’s neck, pecking a few kisses into her soft skin. 

“You know, just my distinguished intellect shining through yet again.” Cheryl teased, wrapping her arms tighter around the shorter girl and intertwining their legs again before shifting the tone of their conversation.

“Full disclosure? I refer to you as ‘T.T.’ because of the adorable alliteration that is your name, naturally. But also…because it grants me an unspoken comfort that I haven’t had since….”  
Cheryl faltered a bit, causing Toni to pull her head up and look into Cheryl’s eyes.

“I was the only one who called Jason ‘J.J.’ when we were growing up and it stuck as we matured. It’s stupid, but it’s a special little thing that I didn’t even realize I missed until you came along”

“Not stupid, Cheryl, not stupid at all.” 

They kiss lazily in bed for a moment, enjoying the feeling of the other’s warm body pressed so invitingly against the other when Toni’s phone alarm goes off.

“Ughhhh, just a little bit longer,” Toni groans as she tries and fails to get Cheryl to remain in bed, blowing off the outside world for as long as possible. Cheryl laughs.

“C’mon sleeping beauty, I need to borrow an outfit of yours and I’m looking forward to sorting through your flannel-mesh aesthetic for something slightly less flannel and meshy.” The redhead teases as she reluctantly removed herself from the comfortable bed and even more comfortable human.

 

Kevin had picked up Toni up last night for their mission (somehow, he knew his way around the Southside pretty well for a Northsider, Toni had remarked) before they’d swung by Veronica’s so thankfully, her motorcycle was here. However, Toni wasn’t sure if Cheryl would actually get on it. She had expressed her disdain for Toni’s ride before. 

“Toni, that is a certified Serpent death trap if I’d ever seen one,” Cheryl had stated a few weeks back when Toni was trying to get Cheryl to ride with her to see a movie at the Bijou one evening. Needless to say, Cheryl ended up driving them in her red convertible. 

This time however, Cheryl was oddly excited, any lingering nerves she had about riding on the death trap were quelled by her overwhelming, newfound conviction for Toni. 

Encircling the smaller girl and leaning her face against her back, Cheryl closed her eyes, listening to the hum of the engine, the smell of Toni, and the wind stinging her face as they rode the connecting line between North and Southside. 

She felt alive. 

 

Separating from Toni to go to class was something that Cheryl had not anticipated feeling so much anxiety about, but they only had one class, World History, together, and that was not until later in the day. Government was rather droll, the somewhat comical Mr. Smith keeping kids semi-interested in politics, but calculus was outright dreary, time ticking by as slow as molasses. 

By the time they both finally had a substantial break in between periods, it was lunchtime and they were set to meet in the lounge. Toni was there waiting on the red couches alone before Cheryl even arrived.

“I truly never thought I’d admit it, but I am unapologetically ecstatic to be back.” Cheryl stated as she sat down next to Toni, immediately reaching for her hand, playing with the tips of her fingers.

“So now that you’re free, what’s your next move?”

 

 

Cheryl saunters back over to the couch following her impromptu audition for Kevin. After discussing it a bit with Toni the night before, she decided she absolutely needed to play Carrie. Perhaps life might imitate art in terms of Penelope’s fate, Toni had halfway joked. 

“Babe, you’re so extra.” Toni snickered as Cheryl rejoined her on the couch.

Toni pecked her girlfriend on the lips as she whipped out the lunch she had packed at home for them earlier, two simple pb&j sandwiches, carrots, and a fruit cup to share. They sat on the couch together, eating and chatting about the Carrie musical, Toni’s legs draped over Cheryl’s lap, unconcerned about outside eyes until the worst ones imaginable unexpectedly appeared.

“Cheryl” a hostile voice suddenly spoke, shattering the perfect world the two of them had been happily existing in just seconds prior. 

Cheryl froze. Her mother stood in the doorway, hand on her hip, judgemental bitch face in full effect. 

Toni’s legs quickly shot off of Cheryl’s lap, but a protective hand grabbed her arm instead, refusing to let go. The last time she let go, Cheryl ended up locked away in a prison.

“I received an interesting call this morning from a certain facility informing me that my daughter had escaped into the night with a gang of criminal intruders.” Penelope stated, shooting a dirty glare in Toni’s direction. She felt Cheryl’s body quiver as Penelope spoke.

“I was quite concerned about your well-being since you did not return home following that Houdini-like stunt of yours, so imagine my surprise when I called school to learn that you are in fact, here instead. I sent you there for a reason, dear, I was simply trying to get you to the help you so clearly require.” 

Cheryl was legitimately trying to decipher if Penelope was actually crazy and homophobic enough to believe what just came out of her mouth or if this was all a game of manipulation, Cheryl the pawn in her mother’s sick quest for money and power. Cheryl assumed the latter.

“You stuck me in that ghoulish nunnery for your own personal gain, mother, not because I so desperately required their barbaric treatment. You and Uncle Claudius are conspiring to get rid of Nana and me for your own sick reasons.”

“Please, deviant child. Don’t be so dramatic.” Penelope spat out.

“I am not being overly dramatic and I am not coming home with you. Toni said I can stay with her and I will.” Cheryl retorted, sounding a lot stronger than she felt. 

“Well if that is what you genuinely desire, then you’re on your own. Do not expect to return to Thistlehouse to retrieve a single one of your possessions any time soon. Locks will be changed.” Penelope huffed, giving one last 

“Holy shit, seriously that woman is such a nightmare, Cher.” Toni said, relieved the older woman had left.

“Cheryl?”

 

Cheryl felt like she was having a panic attack. She had tunnel vision as she swiftly stormed out of the lounge on the verge of a breakdown, not waiting for Toni, not wanting anyone to see her right now. She felt so hopelessly conflicted. On one hand, she wouldn’t have to go home to her mother. For now, at least, Penelope was content with Cheryl staying at Toni’s because she wouldn’t have to deal with her daughter under the same roof. But to be unable to go see Nana Rose, to be outright banned from retrieving certain items that gave her comfort such as her art supplies or favorite clothes, gave Cheryl an overwhelming feeling of displacement and being so unwanted. 

She had nowhere to go, except for Toni’s, somewhere she only just went to for the first time last night. Yes, Cheryl thinks she trusts Toni with her life after the girl cared enough to break her out of conversion therapy. But what if the girl realized who Cheryl really was when they’re forced to be together all of the time? What if she doesn’t like what she sees? Then Cheryl will have no one. 

Cheryl found herself in the empty gym, her mind racing with these self-deprecating thoughts, crying on the bleachers when she heard the giant doors swing open and then closed. Feet shuffled across the floor until they reached the bleachers, climbing up into the stands to where the redhead was perched.

“Cheryl,” A familiar, warm voice said while wrapping a comforting hand around her shoulder.

Toni was careful as she approached her hurting girlfriend, sitting next to her but only placing one hand on her shoulder, listening to her breathing calm down. 

“We should never have left your bed.” Cheryl finally said, so quietly that Toni wasn’t sure she even heard it. 

“C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

“W-what about sch-school.” Cheryl stuttered as she let out the last bits of tears. 

“Fuck school, right now at least.” Toni extended her hand, smirking and shrugging her shoulders in a playful tone.

“Trust me?” Toni said as Cheryl took her hand, her lifeline. 

There was that word again. That word Cheryl wasn’t sure she understood whatsoever, having never really trusted another soul apart from her brother and he was her flesh and blood, someone she was inherently supposed to trust. But Cheryl knew that whatever the parameters were for trust, whatever people were supposed to prove to earn it, Toni had surpassed them all. Cheryl nodded as she stood up. The girls walked hand in hand towards the parking lot, temporarily away from reality.

 

 

The girls rode to Pop’s for a milkshake, Toni doing most of the talking, about anything and everything in an attempt to distract Cheryl. She tells the redhead even more about herself, going into further details of her life beyond the hours of phone conversations they’d already shared. 

She tells Cheryl about her childhood dog, Yoshi, whipping out her phone to show her a picture of him. She has never been on an airplane, never even gone into nearby New York City. She was a tomboy, always playing sports with the boys at the trailer park. One time, a boy pulled Toni’s top off at the Sunnyside trailer’s pool when she was 11, prompting her first real fight and win when she punched him, breaking his nose. 

Toni rambled on, playing with Cheryl’s hand, until they finished their shakes and Cheryl was starting to smile, briefly forgetting her troubles. The sun crept through the haunting clouds above as they exited the diner. The girls reached Toni’s bike in the parking lot, Toni prepared just to take them home after the exhausting day when Cheryl spoke up. 

“I want to go out for a ride, T.T., down by Sweetwater.”

 

 

The winding roads that led to the river were damp from Riverdale’s never-ending Spring showers. Toni rode slowly, ensuring Cheryl was comfortable, for around 25 minutes before reaching the top of the cliffs where the best views are.

They pulled off into a clearing overlooking the river’s edge. It was a mild day, dark rain clouds appearing on the horizon, but the sunlight was still present, illuminating the lush clearing.

They sat on a rock with a particularly good view, enjoying the sounds of the gushing river flowing down below and the birds chirping in the towering trees around them. Cheryl was in front of Toni, leaning back to rest in between the smaller girl’s legs while Toni propped herself up with one hand behind her back, the other hand fiddling with the ends of Cheryl’s hair. 

Cheryl was so grateful to have this girl next to her. Cheryl had poured her heart out to Toni numerous times over the last month or so, but last night was the first time Toni broke down in front of Cheryl. Getting to know every piece of this girl, especially the most vulnerable sides, intrigued Cheryl immensely. Toni had just spent the last hour at Pop’s telling Cheryl every story she could think of, but there was one thing Cheryl was itching to know, something that Toni had never spoken of before. 

“Toni,” Cheryl began, getting straight to the point and leaning to the side so Toni could see her face. 

“Is the woman in the framed pictures on your dresser your mother? It’s just, you never talk about her. But T.T., the last thing I want to do is push you into discussing a triggering topic…”

Toni, who had still been looking down below at the river, looked Cheryl directly in the eyes. It’s like she knew this was coming but was surprisingly content at finally getting it off of her chest.

“Yeah, that is, was, my mom. Her name was Antoinette too, she went by Nettie to most people. She was the life of the party, everyone who knew her said she could light up a room as soon as she entered it, possessing this aura that all were so easily drawn to. She was a Serpent like much of my family, but also a really bad junkie. My dad was never around, he was a Serpent too and truly lived up to that nomadic, biker lifestyle. So, it was just me, her, grandpa, and sometimes my uncle when he wasn’t too wasted. He was bad, still is sometimes, but she was the worst. She would make promises to me but would never keep them, offering to take me to the zoo or the park and then disappear for days, leaving me hanging and wondering what I had done to deserve her as a mom. I spent so many days staring out the window, just waiting for her to show up, waiting for her to give a shit about me. When I was nine, everything kind of shifted for a while. She had gotten sober for a few months and actually started keeping her promises. We’d go get ice cream, put on loud music and just dance our asses off in the living room, she taught me how to ride a motorcycle. Things really did feel like they were finally getting better. The free spirit in her that everyone said I had too, seemed like it was coming back. She really did seem happy…”

At this point, Toni started tearing up, not crying, but Cheryl could tell she was skirting the edge. She fully turned around in Toni’s embrace now, grasping their hands together and listening intently for Toni to speak again.

“One stunning summer day, I had just finished playing soccer with Sweet Pea and some other kids and I was supposed to meet her at the Sunnyside pool. When she didn’t show after an hour, I went to the trailer to see what was taking her so long. Didn’t take me long to figure out why she hadn’t showed. I walked through the trailer, excitedly shouting her name, anticipating a fun day at the pool with my mom. Instead, I found her hunched over the toilet, needle still in her arm. Her face was blue. I knew, even at nine years-old, I knew.”

Cheryl was speechless, both at what had happened to Toni and that she’d actually told Cheryl without a hint of inhibition. All she could do was picture was an even smaller Toni, a more innocent Toni, having her heart torn out by finding her mother’s body. Cheryl choked down a sob, unwilling to let it out and take the attention off of Toni. 

Toni trusted her enough to tell her this story, Cheryl realized. 

They trusted each other.

She didn’t need to worry about Toni abandoning her because this wasn’t one sided; they were in this thing together.

“I’m so incredibly sorry, Toni. I can’t begin to imagine how horrific that was for you.” Cheryl said with such sincerity it took Toni’s breath away. There were no words to sufficiently express her sorrow, so Cheryl hugged Toni tight, eventually lying back down on her, Toni wrapping her arms around the redhead. They sat like that for a while, Cheryl lying her head on Toni’s thigh, stroking the inside of her leather covered knee and Toni caressing Cheryl’s hair, nails softly scratching her scalp. 

Cheryl broke the tranquil silence first. “I agonize that I won’t ever be enough, not only for someone else but for myself, that I don’t have it in me simply because I don’t know how to be, if that even makes sense? Do you ever worry about that? I don’t know how we’re supposed to get out of this wretched town, grow up to be strong, independent, 21st century women when the examples our mothers have set for us are less than stellar. I’m terrified of ending up like her.” Cheryl concluded, sighing on her last words. 

“Cheryl, we both came from mothers who weren’t there for us, didn’t love us in the ways they should have. But that doesn’t have to ruin us or mean we will become them. We’re not broken, we don’t need fixing. We can’t change our circumstances, only how we react to them. My mother’s death affected me negatively for a long time, but I chose to stop self-destructing and move on, not forgetting what had happened, but learning how to keep going in life and find a new definition of family with the Serpents. You have that opportunity now, with me. Actually, we have this opportunity to be our own family now, just us, fuck everyone else.” Toni declared as she gently stroked Cheryl’s face.

“Yes, fuck everyone else.” Cheryl agreed, smirking at the profanity. 

“Wow, Cheryl Blossom cursing.” Toni feigned her horror. “I never thought I’d hear that word leave those perfect lips.” Toni teased as she leaned down to peck her girlfriend on the lips. 

“Well, get used to it Cha Cha, it certainly will not be the only time you hear me utter that word…” Cheryl said looking up at Toni, locking eyes. 

Both subconsciously decided right then and there, tangled together in that perfect little clearing, that there would be no more tears tonight, only love.


	5. An Oasis Where Only We Can Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salacious as fuck, that is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make it longer because I was too disappointed at first with the lack of verse, so cheers to an extra long very smutty finale to this fic!
> 
> *takes cold shower/ browses Tinder immediately

The rain starts to descend from the heavens on their ride home, sprinkling lightly at first before reaching a torrential downpour as the girls pull into Sunnyside. They’re soaked to the bone, droplets tapping against their jackets, laughing while they get off the bike. They can’t seem to be bothered that their shoes and clothes are getting dirty from the splashing mud despite taking quick, long strides up to the trailer. 

The atmosphere gets heavier than the ample rain pouring down outside once the door shuts behind them. Both are shaking from the cold, so they begin to seek warmth from the other by standing as close as possible. 

Shoes and jackets officially abandoned in the entryway, Toni leans in for a kiss, timidly at first but it quickly turns heated. Making out against the front door seems like a parallel to the night before, however, so much has changed since then, so much has been said.

Toni rubs her arms up and down Cheryl’s as she feels the taller girl shiver and Cheryl encompasses Toni in her own arms, attempting to reciprocate the kind action.

“You’re trembling.” Cheryl states with a shaky voice, her own body matching Toni’s, shivering back and forth.

“So are you,” Toni says, smiling into Cheryl.  
“Would you like to take a shower, warm up? I can make us some tea while you do.”

“No.” Cheryl whispers, softly but with conviction.

“What do you mean?” Toni asks, confused. “You’re freezing, Cher, take a shower.”

“No, I mean…I want to take a shower, I just don’t want to take one alone. I want you in there, right beside me.” Cheryl reached down to nip at Toni’s right ear as she spoke, trailing her lips down her girlfriend’s neck, her hands gripping Toni’s hips tightly. Cheryl could feel the goosebumps forming along Toni’s neck, following the path she was carving with her lips. 

Toni looked deeply into Cheryl’s eyes, trying to gauge the situation. Of course, Toni wanted to take Cheryl and pin her up against the small shower’s walls, feast upon the rare delicacy that is Cheryl Blossom. But she didn’t want to jump into anything with Cheryl being a virgin, a fact the redhead let slip a couple of weeks ago. Toni was not a virgin whatsoever, but she still valued sex and recognized its importance, its significance. Doing this with Cheryl, tonight, meant so much to Toni she couldn’t even put it into words.

“Are you sure?” Toni had to ask, looking Cheryl in the eyes in an attempt to project the weight of what they were about to do and what it truly meant to her.

“Toni,” Cheryl began as she started to lift up the red top of Toni’s that she had been wearing all day, walking away from her wide-eyed girlfriend and towards the bathroom. “I have never been more certain regarding anything or anyone in my entire life. I just want you, all of you, but I also want you to have me. All of me. I’m literally aching for it. I… I crave it.” Cheryl admitted seductively, flinging her shirt onto the couch, her flawless breasts covered by one of Toni’s bras, the sight of which already had wetness pooling at Toni’s core. 

“Come on, T.T., I need you.” 

Toni didn’t need to be told twice.

 

The bathroom was extremely smaller than what Cheryl was used to, but in this moment, it was perfect. Toni and Cheryl collided behind the couch, frantically ridding the other of soaking wet clothes that clung tight to their bodies. After comically struggling with each of their rain-soaked pants, giggling from amusement and sheer anticipation, they were left staring at each other dressed solely in their bras and panties, awestruck by the other’s natural beauty. 

Cheryl lost a bit of her aggressive sexual confidence, a little nervous now that they stood in front of each other like this, so Toni took the lead, reaching behind to turn on the shower so it could heat up, before turning her attention back to Cheryl. She ran her hands up Cheryl’s sides, reveling in the soft, supple, ivory skin beneath her fingers. 

Toni moved closer, her lips like a magnet to Cheryl’s chest. She began kissing the exposed tops of Cheryl’s breasts, arms reaching around to the back of Cheryl’s bra as the redhead held Toni tighter to her chest. Toni paused, looking up ever so slightly into Cheryl’s eyes before taking the next step. Cheryl nodded, wordlessly confirming her consent as Toni flicked the clasp off of Cheryl’s bra. She then slowly trailed her hands up to Cheryl’s shoulders, pushing the straps down effortlessly. 

The material fell to the ground, exposing Cheryl’s nipples to a grateful Toni. Holy fucking shit was her girlfriend gorgeous, Toni thought as she moved her head back a little to take in Cheryl’s topless form. Before Toni could do much of anything though, Cheryl’s hands were at Toni’s back, reciprocating the action and removing Toni’s bra swiftly. Cheryl kept her gaze downwards, unable to tear her eyes off of Toni’s gorgeous breasts. They fit her body perfectly and Cheryl licked her lips in approval. 

Like mirrored reactions, Toni and Cheryl reached up timidly to ghost their hands over the other’s chest as their lips met for a passionate kiss. Cheryl rolled her thumbs over Toni’s nipples, capturing the sigh that escaped Toni’s lips.

Finally, both girls pulled apart for long enough to wordlessly remove their own bottoms as they stepped into the shower together, the water cascading down their melded bodies.

Their lips hadn’t disconnected since they’d entered the small shower, Toni pushing Cheryl up against the back wall, her hands braced on either side of Cheryl’s head. Cheryl’s hands were traveling up and down Toni’s back before settling on Toni’s ass, pulling her flush up against her own body, simultaneously kneading the soft flesh.

“Oh my God.” Cheryl gasped as Toni loudly moaned at the feeling of their dripping wet bodies pressed together. 

Their kisses were frenzied but somehow steady, a symphonic flow of push and pull. 

They remained like that for a minute, playing each other like a new instrument, perpetually unable to get over the mesmerizing feeling of being completely, instinctually in sync with a new lover. Hands explored without shame or apprehension, reveling in the overwhelming lust.

Toni disconnected their mouths first, moving to softly nip at Cheryl’s ear before sucking on her neck and re positioning their bodies so that they were no longer completely flush, but somewhat staggered. Cheryl had sunk down a bit, her right leg falling in between Toni’s legs while her left leg was arched over Toni’s right leg. Cheryl’s center found the top of Toni’s thigh, automatically grinding down to provide just the right amount of pressure to her clit.

“T-Toni, please.” Cheryl cried out, the feeling of having pressure on her clit that, for the first time wasn’t simply her own fingers, was too much to bear. She was holding desperately onto Toni, already so far gone. 

“Please what, baby?” Toni asked in between mischievous kisses from Cheryl’s neck down towards her chest. Toni’s hands kneaded Cheryl’s breasts, thumb flickering over her sensitive nipples, still hard as can be despite the warm steam surrounding them. She was torturing Cheryl with her touch, the redhead turning into putty, grinding down on Toni’s thigh with such determination and desire. 

It shocked Toni that Cheryl was able to speak at all.

“Please, I’m so close. I’m about to, I’m…” Cheryl shrieked out, unable to contain herself once Toni’s mouth connected with Cheryl’s nipple, tongue circling gently before Toni grazed her teeth across it, sucking down hard as Cheryl came, her body quaking against Toni’s thigh. Toni held her by the hips, encouraging her until she went slack, Toni shifting slightly to support her up. 

Cheryl coming apart on her thigh was carnal and raw, igniting a fire within Toni. She couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Toni was addicted now, eternally obsessed with seeing this woman orgasm against her again and again. 

It was easily the most beautiful thing Toni had ever witnessed. 

In that moment, Cheryl Blossom wasn’t this traumatized young woman, just beginning to learn how to love herself -she was just a young woman experiencing her first intimate moment, connecting with another for the first time. 

Cheryl was unapologetically free.

Slumped against Toni in her post-orgasm daze, Cheryl didn’t even realize that her girlfriend began to wash Cheryl’s hair for her. Her fingers took the time to stroke Cheryl’s cheeks as she swept her hair out of her face. Cheryl regained control of her shaky legs, standing up straighter and pulling Toni in for a kiss while she was still washing her hair.

Once Toni was finished, Cheryl motioned for her girlfriend to turn around so she could return the kind gesture. The silence was sweet and satisfying, only the sound of fingers running through hair and water hitting skin and tile could be heard echoing through the small room. Cheryl kissed Toni’s shoulder as the shorter girl shut the water off, signaling that their time in the shower had come to an end.

Toni exited the shower first, grabbing a towel and giving Cheryl a stunning view of her ass. She held out the towel for Cheryl to walk into, wrapping it around Cheryl as she enveloped her in a quick hug. After a peck on the lips, Toni bundled herself up in her own towel and the girls exited the bathroom hand in hand. 

They kept bumping into each other as their towel-covered bodies shuffled into the bedroom, unable to contain the uncontrollable humming in their bodies -Cheryl’s from her throbbing center post-orgasm and Toni’s from the ache between her thighs, craving release. 

Cheryl closed the door behind them as soon as they walked inside Toni’s bedroom, even though no one else was there. Toni had assured Cheryl that her uncle was at his girlfriend’s trailer tonight with zero chance of him returning, but Cheryl wanted to once again shut themselves off to reality, existing only in the orange glow of her girlfriend’s little oasis. 

To her, it was perfectly sublime to be completely enclosed in this world where they are the sole inhabitants.

They fought for dominance fleetingly, pushing their counterpart’s towel to the floor as kisses turned frantic. Toni grabbed Cheryl’s ass, their bodies flush again as Toni lightly dragged them just a step away to the bed. 

Falling side by side, they remained flush, rolling their hips against each other. Cheryl had acquired more sexual confidence in the shower, her orgasm leaving her insatiable and needing Toni more than ever. She pushes the smaller girl down to lie flat on her back as Cheryl’s mouth goes straight for Toni’s chest.

“Cher…Oh, oh yes, right there.” Toni moans, completely melting into her girlfriend’s movements. Cheryl’s hands had started skimming Toni’s lower stomach and shortly after, her mouth followed, kissing Toni’s stomach and venturing downwards. Cheryl’s whole body was in between Toni’s legs now, her breasts touching Toni’s thigh and Cheryl’s mouth mere inches from her core.

Toni typically wasn’t one to just lie back and let her partner take control, especially immediately as they fell into bed. But she had a feeling Cheryl needed this, wanted to do this so badly. Looking down at Cheryl’s sultry eyes, staring up at her as she hovered over her most intimate area, Toni was the most turned on she’d ever been and maybe ever will be.

Cheryl, never one to do anything without flair, dramatically flipped her hair to the side, nails dragging along the inside of Toni’s thighs, pushing them apart more. 

For her first time giving, Cheryl wanted to eat Toni out; she’s wanted to do it for a while, honestly. Dark brown eyes look up at light brown eyes which are fighting to stay open, to witness this moment. 

Cheryl’s mouth kisses Toni’s inner thigh first, traveling slowly towards her core.   
“Is this what you desire, baby, is this what you need?” Cheryl says into Toni’s skin, mouth finally kissing into the curls above Toni’s clit.

“Y..Yeessss. Fuck yes please, Cheryllll.” Toni mewls, so wound up she thinks she might combust the second Cheryl’s wet tongue hits Toni’s wet clit.

Toni doesn’t literally combust.

However, she does let out a bloodcurdling shriek as Cheryl goes for it, finally connecting her mouth to Toni’s core. 

Toni switches between a mantra of “Yes, baby,” and “Oh my, fuuuuuck,” as Cheryl applies pressure to Toni’s clit, flattening her tongue against it before sucking on it. With her mouth closed around the nub, she circles her mouth around it while simultaneously sucking. 

Toni cries out even louder at that move of Cheryl’s, reaching down to connect her left hand and Cheryl’s right hand. Toni’s right hand goes into Cheryl’s hair, sweeping it out of her face.

All it takes is a few more swipes of her tongue and Toni is coming hard. Her hand grips Cheryl’s head a little roughly, her hips soaring up into Cheryl’s mouth. 

Toni’s body was sated against the bedsheets, deep breaths making her chest rise up and down quickly. Cheryl was in awe, intoxicated by Toni’s scent, the feeling of her coming into Cheryl’s mouth -fucking everything about this girl had Cheryl enraptured. 

She crawled up Toni’s body, kissing her neck softly as she recovered from that mind-blowing orgasm.

Toni wrapped her hands around her girlfriend’s body, finally finding the ability to speak.

“Oh. My. God. That was insane, Bombshell. I literally saw stars. My girlfriend is seriously amazing at everything she does.” 

“Mhhmmmm,” Cheryl mumbles into Toni’s neck in between kisses, “That she is.”

Cheryl connects their lips, tongue slipping inside Toni’s mouth allowing her to taste herself and suddenly, Toni is done with being pliable and idle. 

She’s ready to rock Cheryl’s world.

Toni disconnects their lips with a loud pop, physically feeling Cheryl’s disappointment, but it quickly dissipates as Toni moves on top of Cheryl, legs settling on either side of the redhead’s legs, arms bracing above her head, looking down. 

“You are the most stunning creature, I can’t believe I get to have you in my life, in my bed.” Toni confesses as she sweeps a strand of hair from Cheryl’s face. Cheryl blushes, running her hands up and down Toni’s arms.

“I’m gonna show you just how special, sexy, and sensational I really think you are. Again, and again, and again.” Toni flirtatiously whispers in Cheryl’s ear as she drops her body down flush onto Cheryl’s, Toni’s dripping wet pussy landing right on top of Cheryl’s.

“Oh my, God…Oh fuck.” Cheryl moans, hips rising, attempting to get even closer to Toni’s.

Toni smiles into Cheryl’s neck as she starts grinding down, slowly at first, but it quickly becomes desperate. Their lips have reconnected, tongues in a constant fight for control as their breasts become impossibly closer with every thrust. Cheryl’s hands are gripping tightly onto Toni’s ass, keeping her exactly where she needs her. 

Cheryl is so, so close. She feels her orgasm building up and up.

Unexpectedly, Toni stops right as Cheryl reaches the precipice of bliss. 

“Wha..what are you doing, T.T. why did you stop?” Cheryl huffs out as Toni starts moving down Cheryl’s body, kissing her way down and looking up at her annoyed girlfriend through long lashes. 

“Because,” Toni began, teasing the skin on Cheryl’s stomach with her teeth now.

“I realized I hadn’t properly touched you yet and wondered how the fuck I could let you have a second orgasm without really touching you, tasting you.” Toni said seductively as her head reached the crevice between Cheryl’s thighs. 

She kissed Cheryl’s thighs and then pussy lips as Cheryl let out a groan.

“Please, Toni,” Cheryl whispered.

Toni looked up at Cheryl, connecting their eyes as her tongue swipes over Cheryl’s clit for the first time. Cheryl starts whimpering, her hips moving uncontrollably. Toni holds her hips down with her left hand and brings her right hand to play with Cheryl’s folds, lightly teasing her core. 

“I’ll go slow, but please tell me if it’s too much and I’ll stop, okay baby?” Toni says into Cheryl’s folds as her fingers circle around the edge.

“O..okay,” Cheryl manages to squeak out, “I trust you.” She looks at Toni with such devotion that Toni knows she truly does trust her completely.

Toni looks up at that word, tries to return those feeling with her eyes before grinning into Cheryl’s pussy and inserting a finger. Cheryl moans but spurs her on, Toni adding another finger as she resumes sucking on Cheryl’s clit. Toni’s fingers move in and out as her mouth rotates from sucking down on Cheryl’s clit to flicking it with her tongue. Within only a minute, Cheryl is an absolute mess; loudly crying out in bursts of pleasure, hips pushing up like the bed is on fire, hands in Toni’s hair urging her on.

She doesn’t even her orgasm creep up until Toni adds a third finger and begins to softly run her teeth over Cheryl’s clit.

“T…T..I’m,” Cheryl screams, every nerve in her body alight.

“Let go, I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” Toni mumbles as she keeps up her ministrations. Seconds later, Cheryl’s entire body quakes, legs entrapping Toni’s head as she screams out one last time before her body collapses. Toni feels Cheryl’s orgasm around her mouth, tongue sliding against her entrance to lap up her juices. 

Toni stays right there for a bit, head against Cheryl’s inner thigh, face right in her pussy, Cheryl’s sated legs still draped over her back. She would be content to stay exactly here, forever.

But eventually, Toni does move. She wipes her mouth with the back of her arm before crawling upwards, tucking herself into Cheryl’s body and softly stroking her cheek as her girlfriend tries to catch her breath. 

“Toni?” Cheryl says as she shifts so that she can see Toni’s face.

“Yes, babe?” Toni responds, hand settling on Cheryl’s stomach.

“I love you.” Cheryl says so easily and naturally that Toni can’t believe it’s the first time she’s uttered those words to her. 

“I love you too, Cher.” Toni replies, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend, her love, on the lips. They share a handful of passionate but tired kisses before collapsing back into each other and silently drifting off to sleep. 

The moonlight gave off a slight glow, peeking in through the blinds as two young women, plagued with the unfair cards life had dealt them, slept the purest and soundest they ever had.

Riverdale’s Spring showers had finally ceased, clouds clearing to make way for a bright, warm Summer.


End file.
